Grand Theft Auto VI
Grand Theft Auto VI is the sixth main installment in the Grand Theft Auto Series. The game takes place with Nathan Smith as he has to deal with rival gangs, associates and lots of other concerns. Nathan also developes a strong friendship with Arabian billionare Vince Khan and his family. Characters *Nathan Smith *Ricardo Suarez *Carlo Fernandez *Wayne Johnson *Jerry Jones *Vince Khan *Ernesto Khan *Tahir Khan *Zafar Khan *Jubair Khan *John Star *Bruce Harris *Vladimir Kashinova Campaign The game starts with Nathan Smith riding inside a helicopter in Liberty City with his friends, Ricardo Suarez, Carlo Fernandez, Wayne Johnson and Jerry Jones, taking a tour around the city. Then, the five spot something happening, a robbery occuring. They follow the car around and try to somehow intercept it. However the helicopter crashes and the five all aree knocked out of it. Nathan takes his mates home and decides to work for them. Carlo and Ricardo help Nathan with some drug deals with Mexican gangsters. Wayne helps Nathan with elimenating some rival businessess and Jerry helps him with stealing cars and weapons to him. Later on, someone calls Nathan and says he is Vince Khan, real estate developer and rich Arabian billionare. He tells him that if his jobs are all completed, a certain payment will be handed to Nathan. Nathan visits Vince at his exclusive gold mansion in Alderney. Vince introduces Nathan to his family and what they are like. Vince's first piece of work for Nathan to do is to kill a sucessfull Chinese trillionare, Ying Kun-Sulka, who is being protected at the Majestic Hotel in Southern Algonquin. Nathan drives to the Majestic and kills all of Kun-Sulka's guards and finds the trillionare on the roof of his luxury apartment. Nathan shoots Ying in the head and sees him fall off the building onto a car. After that, Nathan is tasked with stealing a priceless Arabian skull borught into the country worth billions of dollars. He calls Ricardo, Carlo, Wayne and Jerry to help him with the task. They meet outside their home and drive to the Libertonian museum and stop in front of it. They sneak past security and evade alarms as they find the skull, entitled in Latin as "Dos Magnificeno El Richo", known as "The Magnificent And Rich". Nathan steals it and the group get involved in a large gunfight with museum guards and LCPD officers. The NOOSE are eventually called in as is the FBI and they surround the building. Just when they think there's no way they will get out, Vince rescues them and drops the friends home and Nathan back to his apartment. Nathan's final task for Vince is to oversee the opening of the Imperial Khan Towers, tallest buildings in Liberty City. The opening does go as planned but Russian mobsters ambush the crowd and kill most civilians and LCPD. Nathan trys to fight them off but the mobsters are all killed and rounded up. Nathan leaves the area and collects up a fantastic payment of $500,000 from Vince at the Algonquin Bridge.